


【兽信】人生无限公司 （ABO人设）

by HoneyMonster



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMonster/pseuds/HoneyMonster
Summary: AlphaMonster x OmegaHoney





	【兽信】人生无限公司 （ABO人设）

在议会分配给第五分队的大楼里，透过顶层玻璃窗往里看，就是第五分队的队员：Honey Potter的房间。前几年开始，陆续有钢铁外星人入侵地球，战斗力最强的第五分队晋升很快，加上黄长官那张巧舌如簧的嘴，议会自然也十分看重和厚待他们。一栋大楼不说，配备的都是最高科技的战斗装备，以及地表最强的后勤战备人员，就连生活娱乐设施都是一流的。

 

而现在，我们可爱的第五分队的魔法主力Honey Potter却一脸潮红，四肢无力的瘫倒在他的大床上。丝毫没有了平时那副游刃有余一切掌控在手的模样，不过塞入后穴里的按摩棒发着他魔法特有的红光倒是表明了这个物件确实是掌控在他自己的手中。

“唔……”Honey控制着按摩棒，模仿着抽插的动作一下一下的进出自己的身体，可能是好不容易找对了地方，让Honey红了眼，泪水渐渐泛出来溢满眼眶不能再清晰地看到镜子里反射的按摩棒，顿时红光消失，按摩棒没有外力控制正抽插到一半便随着重力从湿润柔软的穴口里滑落下来。Honey的能力虽然很bug，可是却是要在他的视野范围内才可以使用，如果看不到的地方，在一定距离内集中注意力也可以控制。这个事情Honey平时都掩饰得很好，导致其他人都以为他无所不能，只有第五分队队员才知道，就如同他是omega这件事情，也只有队员知道，连黄长官都还以为Honey的性别至少也是beta吧。这一天是他的发情期，昨天就服下的抑制剂并没有起效，Honey从迷迷糊糊的热潮里醒来，甚至都没有感觉自己的信息素是不是飘得太浓，直接控制着放在床头柜里的按摩棒插进他自己的后穴缓解越来越汹涌的情欲。然而床边的镜子并不大，要时时对着它看到自己后边的情况有点困难，这已经花费了Honey的大部分精力，再加上发情期的热潮一阵高过一阵冲击着他的大脑，让他完全无法集中注意力。Honey干脆放弃去捡按摩棒，直接伸手去捣弄那还在一张一翁叫嚣着情欲的穴口。

“呜呜呜……”Honey忍不住呜咽出声，紧皱的眉头和断了线的珍珠一样的泪水让人看了心软，“为什么……呜呜呜为什么没有用啊……”Honey低声埋怨着，一阵阵从身体深处袭来的热潮让他更加委屈，明明吃了抑制剂却还是发情了，自己这个破能力也是，为什么偏偏要在视野范围内才能使用啦！自己手指的捣弄完全不能够满足omega越来越需要释放的身体，Honey越想越委屈，手上停了动作，就这样趴在床上呜呜哭了起来。

 

“Monster，你那边怎么样了？”黄长官在指挥中心通过屏幕和Mr.Monster对话。

“人多的跟摇滚区一样啊！”Monster手上没停下打倒了一个个向他冲来的钢铁外星人。

“哦？那就当做是开演唱会咯。”

“干霖两啊！”当然这句话Mr.Monster并没有开着麦说出来，耳机里还传来了黄长官悠闲的歌声。

“Honey还没有来嘛？”Hell Kitty悄悄来到Monster边上问他。

“我怎知啦，你还真当我是他保姆哦！”

“刚刚给他打电话他不接啊，最近不是他比较容易出事情的时期？”Hell Kitty讲的委婉，暗指什么身为Alpha的队长再清楚不过。

“先打过这一波再说啦！”队长看了一眼周围的外星人，好在这次攻势不强，有些战场外围的外星人已经开始往自己的飞船上撤退了。

 

“呜呜呜……难受……”Honey已经不知什么时候从床上爬到衣柜边上的落地镜前，上衣和裤子已经被彻底蹭掉了，但因为怕冷和害羞还是披着一件外套坐在地板上，继续对着镜子控制着嗡嗡作响的按摩棒在自己体内进出。他逼着自己看着镜子，虽然内心已经害羞到想要把自己埋进地里，但抵抗不住身体本能叫嚣着的性欲，一点一点的寻找着自己体内的敏感点，刚刚似乎是在那块地方的啊，用手捂住自己嘴不让自己因为快感而扬起头让按摩棒脱离控制，可每每快到临界点的时候都克制不住自己的身体，几次硬生生的卡在临界点不能高潮，不光没有半分舒缓的效果，反而让他的情欲越积越旺，那把从身体深处燃烧起来的火，大有一种不把他连皮带骨全部吞噬决不罢休的势头。

 

Honey软下了身子靠着墙瘫倒在地上，后穴有自己意识一般地一收一缩还想要吞吐震动不停的粉色棒子。形状皎好的阴茎颤巍巍的挺立着，顶端潺潺流出的液体似在哭诉。Honey根本无暇顾及自己现在是多么狼狈，随着他的呼吸阴茎前后摇晃着，滴落了更多液体到他的小腹，从意识短暂的空白里恢复后，现状让他几乎绝望，红光在他手边忽隐忽现，前面不射精，后面也不高潮，omega的腺液流个不停，外套都被沾湿了。他都快把自己玩到几乎失去意识了，但身体却仍未得到一点慰藉。Honey吸吸鼻子，努力忍住让自己不要再哭了，平复了一会呼吸，慢慢撑起身子跪坐起来，换了个姿势继续，至少要让后面高潮一次，不然omega的潮热大概可以把他脑袋给烧坏掉。把按摩棒竖在地上慢慢坐下Honey最后还是决定不用魔法了，老老实实用最原始的办法尽快解决掉这次发情，下次再也不要吃那个那么苦的抑制剂了，还是忍一忍痛去医院打针吧。这么想着Honey又委屈起来，「可是打针真的很痛啊，好死不死omega抑制剂还都是要打屁屁上的」不值钱的眼泪又开始流。

 

艰难的抬腰再坐下，但按摩棒很不听话地不能一直立好在地上，Honey已经没有多少体力腰也是软的，这样的速度完全不能满足发情期的omega。Honey只好一手支撑着面前的镜子，一手伸到身后抓住按摩棒进出，一个挺进得太急了，前端狠狠抵上冰凉的镜子，过大的温差刺激的它终于颤巍巍的射出精液。射精带来的快感终于让Honey稍微好一点，他没有停，又开始前前后后摆动起自己的臀部想要后面也赶紧高潮一次。按摩棒已经最大力度兢兢业业工作了好久了，可是除了之前不小心碰到了敏感点之后，Honey自己一直不得要领，找不到那个点。Honey慢慢滑倒在镜子边上，外套早就已经滑落铺在地板上，他的大脑一片空白，只想要快点解脱，想要撑起身子却发现完全没有力气，只能跪趴在地上把屁股翘得高高的，想到自己现在的样子，又害羞的把脸埋入自己的外套里。也顾不得自己的姿势有多难看了，伸手朝自己后穴摸去，拿起按摩棒抽动几下。

“啊啊……呜呜”不太方便的姿势却意外的又让他碰到了自己的敏感点，他记住自己刚刚抽动的方向，咬着唇再次往那个点抽动。

“唔……”随着几次抽动后穴开始痉挛，一抽一抽紧紧包裹着按摩棒，一张一合间溢出越来越多的透明液体打湿了屁股，甚至顺着臀缝流过会阴，流到又挺立起的阴茎上。流动的液体好像是温柔的抚摸，和穴内剧烈的震动和狠厉的抽插形成巨大反差。Honey一抖一抖的弓起身子，他知道高潮要来了，他不可以放松后穴的抽动频率，但一波一波袭来的快感却让他的手不由自主的有了一丝停顿。

“啊啊！……啊唔……唔呜呜呜呜”后穴涌出大量腺液，穴口还在痉挛般一抽一抽地开合地吸着按摩棒，Honey终于好受了一些，但体力也到达了极限，再也跪不住自己的身体，就这样侧到在地板上哭出了声音。

 

泪水交织汗水，刚高潮过的身体像是水里捞上来的一样，常年不晒太阳的雪白皮肤透着情欲带来的绯红，omega天生颜色较淡的阴茎顶着它那粉嫩嫩的模样还在抖动。Honey还在哭着鼻子，抬手抹了抹眼泪，却克制不住哭出了声。又委屈又生气为什么自己这次发情期这么难捱，明明以前不用抑制剂都没有这么难受，却还是认命地伸手摸上它就像自己平时做的时候一样，上下套弄起来但力道却比平时小了很多，穴口里的按摩棒还没有被拿出来，因为长时间开着，已经没电停了震动。Honey顾不上后面，似乎忘了穴内还有这个东西的存在，他弓起身子，专心的套弄着自己的下身，纤长的手指围住柱身，大拇指紧紧压着柱体，随着套弄的动作用力蹭上龟头，一次比一次用力，觉得不够还轻轻用指甲刮过，引来身体一阵颤栗。

心里想着「快要到了……」绷紧身体闭上眼睛，手上的动作越来越粗暴，甚至连控制不好力度而感到的疼痛都在为快感添彩。套弄越来越没有章法，腰部随着动作前后摆动着终于一个激灵浑身颤抖着射了出来。

“呜嗯……”Honey脱了力，也不管刚射出来的精液粘满地板，撑不住翻个身仰躺倒在地上了。

“Hon……Honey？”

刚高潮后的Honey听到声音还没有完全恢复清醒，等反应过来，马上坐起身看向门口，第五分队队长手里拿着一个药剂箱子，傻愣愣的站在门口进也不是退也不是。

“我是来给你送……啊——”Mr.Monster正打算开口为自己辩解什么，Honey撅起嘴皱着眉，都没来得及盖住自己，先举起手势毫不犹豫的把Monster给丢飞了出去，把他手里的药箱往自己身边飞。

 

和Mr.Monster的惨叫声一起响起的还有伴随着清脆玻璃声的撞击声响。Honey一时控制不好力道，把药箱用跟甩飞Monster一样的力度拉过来，狠狠撞上了自己身边的墙上，不用打开看也知道，里面的药剂估计都碎掉了。

“啊！”Honey惊得瞪大了双眼，“不要啊！”慌慌忙忙的拿起药剂箱子查看，药剂箱子已经被砸的变形不能打开，透过透明的包装可以看到装在下层塑料隔层里的几管药剂全都碎了，Honey一拿起药箱，药水就滴滴答答的从药箱的裂缝里流出来。

“你居然把它弄坏了！”Honey生气的朝Monster飞出时砸开的洞里大喊。当然那个已经被甩出去不知道多远的家伙自然是听不到。还好Monster飞出去还没有回来，不然可不止又被飞出去一次这么简单。

被这么一闹，Honey原本稍有缓解的情欲又开始涌上来，又想到刚刚被Monster撞到时自己的模样，又羞又怒。但很快再次被汹涌情欲控制的大脑顿时无法思考任何别的问题了。

 

结束战斗的Mr.Monster第一个飞回基地，其他人被大战后的交通堵的比步行还慢。没有别的办法，Hell Kitty叫Monster先回基地别跟他们挤一辆车占位子。落到楼顶的时候就闻到那股浓浓的甜腻到不行的蜂蜜味信息素，Hell Kitty的担心果然是正确的，那家伙大概真的吃错了Alpha的抑制剂，抑制变催情了。Monster赶紧去医务室把药箱搬来，即使不在发情期，他靠近Honey房间前，还是给自己打了一针抑制剂，吃了几片药品，甚至贴好了抑制贴片。门口敲了几声都没有人应答，耳朵凑到门上去听房间里的动静，呜呜咽咽的呻吟和嗡嗡的震动声让Monster犹豫究竟要不要开门进去。

 

“干嘛非要拎北去啊！好歹beta去啊！”被Hell Kitty赶下车的时候Monster心情万分复杂，悲喜参半。

“你以为我想啊！就你可以飞，就别给我们挤一车。”

“拎北队长的尊严呢！为什么我要听你的！不说队长，好歹是Alpha，给被催情的Omega送药去万一对他做了什么怎么办啊！”

“你最好是能对他做什么哦！还不快去！”

 

Monster紧握着药箱，即使抑制剂加上药品加上贴片三重效果，可听着这样的声音，Monster还是忍不住有了反应。这种时候自己进门去怕是不要命了，他只能继续听着门里的动静，等里头安静了下了之后，Monster又敲了敲门，等了一会却听到里面传来了哭声。Honey是哭包没错，可是这样伤心的声音还是第一次听到，Monster竟然没多想就开门进去了。见到的场面却让Monster连呼吸都不敢呼吸。Honey侧卧在地板上一边发出呜呜的哭声，一边用手快速套弄着，还能看到后穴还塞着按摩棒。见到实际画面比自己想象的还要有冲击力，刺激得他想要冲上去把他抱在自己怀里好好疼爱一番。可理智牵绊住他，让他站在门口不敢动弹分毫。看着Honey不得要领的套弄，被情欲折磨得全身都泛红，他的角度看不到Honey的表情，只能听到夹杂着呻吟的呜咽。等到Honey终于射精了，Mr.Monster才惊觉过来自己在干什么，恨不得马上把自己变消失。Honey应该稍微清醒了一点，这个时候进也不是退也不是的队长只好硬着头皮出声。

 

“哇靠！这么狠哦！”Mr.Monster解开头盔。就算已经习惯平时不小心惹到Honey就被甩飞的套路，可平时Honey多少手下会留情，这次真的没在管他死活，砸穿了两面墙飞出去好几百米最后狠狠砸进了地面里。

从被自己砸出的坑里爬起来，Monster抖抖身上的泥土，抬头看向大楼的方向。既然药箱已经被他拿走了，那应该没事了吧。Monster站起来活动了一下身体，准备回去找其他队员汇合。

 

走了几步，Monster又犹豫了。刚刚看到的画面还在脑海里回放。

“靠北啊！”Monster又一次认命地向大楼飞去，只是确认一下那个北七还有没有事，拎北绝对没有多想。

可Monster飞回到大楼附近就觉得不对劲了，Honey的信息素味道不减反增，再这样下去，恐怕周围的Alpha都会被影响到了。

从被自己砸穿的洞口飞回去，Honey的房间跟刚刚自己看到的没有变化，看到墙边摔坏的药箱和地上各种液体，Monster就大概猜到发生了什么。Honey再次被情欲控制之后就把自己闷进被子，他听到Monster机械盔甲的声音时，心底悄悄地松了口气。

 

Monster的视线在房间里扫了一圈，最后锁定在床上那坨凸起的被子上，把被子扒开一角，果然里面信息素更浓，Monster叫唤着Honey的名字，把Honey的脑袋从被子里扒出来，让他呼吸外面的空气，满是泪痕汗水的脸上泛着红晕。被子里更浓更甜更腻的信息素涌出来。

“你还好吗？”Monster捧起他的脸，把脸上的泪水汗水擦拭掉，柔声问他。

“呜呜……难……难受……呜呜呜”

“靠北！这样不行啊！”Monster快要控制不住自己的信息素了，他放开Honey站起身又不知道该怎么办地重新蹲回去。

“Honey Potter，我现在给你临时标记一下，然后再去找抑制剂好不好？”

Monster没等Honey回应他的话，就按着他的头堵上那张还在呜呜呻吟的双唇。慢慢释放出自己的信息素安抚他，本来就微张的双唇很快被长驱直入，Honey意识虽然不清楚，但对于嘴里伸进来的异物，又是习惯性的想去舔舐又是因为被堵住呼吸想要推阻，一来一去，便和Monster的交缠到难舍难分。清新的柠檬味缠绕上甜腻的蜂蜜味，顿时让空气变得不似之前那么情色。得到Alpha信息素的安抚，Honey稍微挽回了一丝理智，看到眼前的Monster有点想要推开他，但双手搭上他肩膀之后的推动，让Monster弄不懂到底是想推开自己还是想抱住自己。不过一直靠本能行动的Monster加大了扶着Honey后脑勺的手上的力度，把这个吻继续加深。

Honey躲避着一直紧缠着自己的舌头却怎么也躲不开，Monster不断地吸吮舔舐，也许是蜂蜜味信息素的影响，仿佛是在吃一颗糖果，越吸越甜，越吃越美味。

“唔……唔……”Honey合不拢嘴还不能呼吸，难耐地发出声音抗议，却被吻得更深，唾液从两人嘴里溢出来，顺着Honey的嘴角流下来，滑到满是汗水的脖颈间。

Monster的理智渐渐被这个吻抽离，丝毫没有察觉到Honey的不适，越吻越激烈似乎要把他吞吃入肚一般吸吮着Honey已经开始有点红肿的双唇。

“嗯唔……放……”Honey软糯的声音传来，才让Monster如梦初醒般停下亲吻，这时他才发觉空气中弥漫着的信息素已经被他自己的掩盖掉了，再看看Honey的样子，被大量Alpha信息素包围着不光没有缓解原本的情欲反而被带回了发情期。

“我到底在干嘛啊！”Monster懊悔地骂出声，这个房间是不能再待下去了，不然其他人一靠近就大概知道他干了什么好事。虽然Hell Kitty和Ming闻不到信息素，但Lonely Stone是绝对不会帮自己撒谎的，不添油加醋坑自己就已经要谢天谢地了。

“Honey我们先换个地方，好不好？”Monster虽然知道Honey现在听不进他的话，但还是先跟他讲一下，才把他连人带被一块扛起来，往楼下自己的房间走去。

把Honey放好之后，Monster赶紧找阻隔喷雾想给Honey先喷一下缓解自己的信息素给他的影响。可自己一放下他就被抓住手不放。

“好难受……呜呜……呜呜难受啊……Monster”嘴里喃喃地话模糊不清，但Monster似乎清晰的听到了自己的名字。

“靠北哦！”Monster本来就仅剩不多的理智快被这声拍飞了。「再这样还忍得住拎北身心都要去医院检查了好吗！还找什么阻隔喷雾啊！」Monster也不克制自己的信息素了，大量清爽的柠檬香散发出来，缠绕着甜腻的蜂蜜味，整个房间顿时又酸又甜。

「Hell Kitty，拎北这下真的要对Honey做些什么了！」这么想着Monster卸下自己的战衣，只剩下简单的裤子和T恤。把Honey从被子里抱起来，果然是什么都没有穿，后面还插着不再震动的按摩棒。Monster咽了口口水，不断地告诉自己要冷静，但吻上去的动作怎么也看不出哪里还有丝毫冷静。Monster安抚着已经彻底处于发情期的Omega，吻在唇齿间停留了一会就来到了脖颈间，慢慢吻向后颈处发烫的腺体，Monster没有犹豫，一口咬上去把自己的信息素灌进去。得到了临时标记的Omega双眼总算找回了一丝清明，但他看不到在自己背后舔吻着自己的男人的脸，视野范围内是不属于自己的房间摆设和那套熟悉的战衣。

“Monster？”

“是我……”沙哑低沉的声音从耳后传来，惹得Honey一阵颤栗，迷迷糊糊的脑袋想不通现在的状况「现在到底是怎么回事啊？」

“Honey……”Monster既然已经打定主意不再忍耐，行动起来就干脆利落多了，抓着T恤双手一抬就把上半身脱光了。

“Monster……”Honey看着他裸露在外的肉体，眼神迷离不知道对焦在哪，脑子转不过来但只知道面前就是他熟知的那个人。

“你再这么叫我，连我自己都不知道我会做什么哦。”

Monster再次吻上Honey，一手解着自己的裤带一手扶着Honey的背让他躺平。膝盖顶进Honey的双腿间让他分开因为难受互相磨蹭着的双腿。沿着大腿内侧缓缓向上抚摸。Honey受不住这样的挑逗，但双唇被堵住只能发出呜呜的声音，身体开始颤抖。Monster的手上有着常年训练留下的厚茧，粗糙的茧抚上细嫩的肌肤，稍一用力就留下了红痕。Honey平日就喜欢宅，捧着个手机在房间里可以待上一整天，还讨厌太阳，他的能力也让他不需要任何锻炼所以身上的肉多是肥肉没有肌肉，摸起来又滑又软，手感特别好，Monster忍不住捏了一把。

“啊啊……疼……”Honey被Monster没轻没重的力道吓了一跳，身体条件反射的弹了起来。

“哦，歹势……手感太好了，一下子没控制住。”Monster笑的一脸开朗，抬手抓抓脑袋跟平时做错事对Honey道歉时那种带着70%的痞气和30%歉意的表情一模一样。为表歉意在刚刚自己抓红的地方轻轻摸了摸，就把手伸向Honey的两腿间，握上按摩棒的手把想要往外抽。

“唔嗯……不……别”

“不要怕，等会会让你舒服的。”Monster安抚Honey说道。而对方却没有理会，扭动着身子想要把腿并拢。

Monster自然不会如他所愿，牢牢握住他的胯部，一手继续往外抽动按摩棒。啵地一声，那根粉色硅胶就从穴口里出来了，带出了大量透明腺液，空气中的蜂蜜味更加浓稠快要盖过清爽的柠檬香了。

Monster还留有一丝理智，没有直接进去，他搂住Honey的肩膀继续亲吻他的双唇。一手伸进两根手指在穴内扩张，自己的胯部顶上Honey的前端磨蹭起来，虽然Omega发情期间不做任何准备直接进去也不会受伤，可Monster还是担心会让Honey不舒服，耐心地先做好前戏。

被亲吻吸引了注意力的Honey没有再多想，伸手抱住了Monster，加上前后带来的刺激，彻底沉浸在欲海里。呻吟声再也克制不住，丢掉了羞耻心尽情的叫了起来。

后穴本来就已经被Honey自己玩弄的时候好好扩张过了，用手指稍稍扩张开Monster就脱掉自己的裤子握住自己硬的不行的下体往穴口里送。Alpha的性器和按摩棒的尺寸不能相提并论，才进了一个头部，Honey就像脱了水的鱼一般，弓起身子嘴巴一张一合却喊不出声音，Monster也被夹得有点难受，两人都动弹不得，Monster只好再去亲吻Honey，一手去套弄他的前端分散注意力。感觉到穴口开始一张一合的吞吐了，Monster才敢慢慢把自己的顶进去。等到完全进去之后，两人同时叹了一口气，Honey胸口一起一伏的呼吸着，初尝情事的Omega终于被填满，一直以来被压抑的情欲开始涌上来，想要更多更激烈的快感。Monster还在等待Honey适应，没有马上开始动，表面上看着一脸镇定，但额角眉间的汗水已经凝成水滴沿着他的脸颊流下来了。Honey抬起腿蹭着Monster，想要他快点动一下，还没抬起来就被Monster抓着膝窩分开两腿。

“Honey，可能有点难受，你忍耐一下。”Monster脸上的表情已经不如刚开始那么游刃有余，感受到穴口的一下一下痉挛似的收缩，他已经忍耐不住地想要大开大合地操干了，而他也遵从本能这么干了，只是再进去的时候稍稍克制了一点力道不至于撞疼了Honey，不然事后肯定要闹。

和别人做爱与靠那根无生命的硅胶自慰的感受还是差距很大的，Honey已经完全没有了能力思考，全身的器官似乎只剩下心脏和后穴能感受到，其他的都如同行尸走肉一般没有知觉，他可以听到自己的心脏在快速跳动着向全身运输血液，砰砰的响声不知道单纯的只是自己的心跳还是后穴被撞击而引起心脏的收缩才会发出这么响的跳动声。有水滴滴到自己的脸上身上，抬眼看去，是Monster大汗淋漓的样子。Honey抬手抚上那张满是汗水的脸，Monster便低下身凑近Honey，也许是那双眼睛太让人着迷了，也许是那双唇的声音太迷惑人心了，Monster亲吻上他的脸，从额头到眼角，从鼻尖到嘴边，最后伸出舌头舔进那张开的双唇里，捉住那条小舌头不断舔弄，还把它带出口腔两人就这样伸出舌头不断的交叠缠绕。Honey开始喘不过气来，推开Monster的肩膀想要呼吸，手上没有什么力气，但Monster被轻轻一抵就放开他，眯着眼睛继续一下一下越来越狠地顶弄，一边双眼却没离开Honey分毫。Honey喘着气随着下身的顶进呻吟着，忘记收回舌头张着嘴口水从刚刚的舌吻开始就从嘴角往外溢，沉浸在欲海中的Honey的这幅表情不觉得淫荡反而觉得纯真，但越是纯真越能勾起想要把他变得更加糟糕的欲望。Monster也被这样的妖精勾走了理智，一下一下狠狠凿进他的身体里，变换着角度想要他更加舒服，Omega的后穴柔软湿润发情期更像是有自己的意识一样紧紧包裹着Alpha的性器，随着一进一出吞吐着，啪啪的声音伴随着黏糊糊的水声，交合处溢出的液体都被打成泡沫状在一进一出中被挤压出来。

身下的Omega突然开始颤抖，呻吟也变了调，双眼无神好似灵魂脱离躯体掉进另一个世界。Monster知道大概自己顶到他的敏感带了，毫不犹豫地再次狠狠顶上，这下Omega绷直了身体颤抖着，直挺的性器也随着他的颤抖摇晃却没有能够射出来。Honey变调的呻吟开始带着哭腔，眼泪止不住的流出来，Monster没有停下继续变化着角度或者直接顶上或者擦边而过，终于在一次顶入之后Honey颤巍巍地射了出来，精液射在两人小腹上，Monster还故意拿手抹了一把，让精液涂满两人的肚子俯下身紧贴着腹部挤压着他刚射精完的性器继续顶弄。Honey哪里受得住这样的快感，呻吟都已经没了声，干巴巴的长着嘴巴掉着眼泪，颤抖个不停，像是个被玩坏的性用娃娃。后穴因为主人的高潮抽动得更加厉害，在射精的刹那紧紧包裹住Monster的性器颤抖，差点让Monster也缴械投降。Monster没有等Honey过适应期就有开始继续动起来，身上的汗水已经像是刚洗完澡出来一样，随着他的动作洒的到处都是，Monster也快到了，他紧咬双唇没有说话，身下的动作一下更比一下发狠，进到了之前没有碰到的深度，找到了Omega隐藏在深处的生殖腔口。那道小小的缝隙被自己一碰，Honey就像刚被捉上岸的鱼一样弹了起来，“不！不要……”

Omega就算理智早已被欲望侵蚀，但这样的疼痛和快感，让他知道要发生什么，本能地拒绝着 。

“不要……不要标记……呜呜”

Monster看着Honey即使已经变成这样还拒绝着自己的标记，那带着哭腔的拒绝每个字都扎进了他的心里。没有再去触碰那条缝隙，Monster不再顾及力道，惩罚一般狠狠往Omega敏感区顶弄，终于在Omega剧烈收缩着的肠道里射出精液，比体温稍低的液体在炙热的甬道里倾泻出来，让人错觉是一道滚烫的熔岩喷洒在肉壁上，能够烫伤烧毁一切。

Monster赶紧抽出自己的性器，后穴还在痉挛一张一合地把自己的子孙伴随着已经打成泡沫状的腺液一起流出来。

Monster抓住Honey的下巴让他看着自己“Honey，让我标记你好不好？”

“唔……疼，好疼的……不，不要……Monster”

Monster叹了口气，从Honey嘴中听到自己名字就没有办法再拒绝他，好吧好吧，就当做他是怕疼，可是为什么我的少男心还是这么痛啊！Monster大概忘记，虽然已经上床，可是他都还没有表白这件事情。Monster把标记的请求当做表白，还在纠结自己这样算不算被拒绝了，Honey却执着于他还没有说喜欢自己，怎么可以就给人轻易标记了！

发情期的Omega就这样一次是不会满足的，没等Monster纠结多久，Honey又开始难受的磨蹭着他的腰，Monster自然也没有客气，再次硬挺起来的肉刃又一次挺进后穴里。

这一次完全没有之前那么温柔，Honey可以感觉到他的每一下都带着被自己拒绝的怨气。这么想着Honey还委屈呢，他开始抗拒Monster的亲近，凑上来的脸别过去不给亲，紧握住的手抽回来不给握，原本抱着肩膀的手也变成了抵着Monster的胸口不给他靠近。Monster这下更伤心了，这是反应过来是我了开始拒绝我了吗？Monster一下子没了力度，在后穴里面的东西几乎不动了。

“你！你动不动？不动你出去！”Honey皱起了眉头，恼羞成怒地喊出声来，拍拍他没反应那脚蹭他也没反应，Monster不知道在想些什么突然停下了动作，虽然不想要刚刚那么有戾气的交合，但你也不要完全不动了啊！

可是Monster听了之后不光没有注意到Honey的意图，反而真的听话的抽出了性器。

“抱……抱歉，我不是故意要趁人之危的，我只是……我只是”Monster以为Honey清醒过来，没在被情欲控制的Omega便不在需要自己了。

Honey便着急了，坐起来抱住他，“你都趁人之危了你还想不负责任！”

“诶？Honey……”还没把自己的疑问说出口，Honey就凑上来堵住嘴，Monster这下总算了然，回抱住他加深了这个亲吻同时，让Honey坐在自己胯部把那根东西再次顶了进去。

看到Honey亮晶晶的眼睛里映出的自己，Monster笑了笑，再次凑上去堵住他的双唇，两人都没有闭上眼睛，看着对方眼里的风景，都笑了起来。

“哼哼……”Honey弯了眉眼，被堵着嘴唇只能从鼻子里发出笑声。

“你还笑……”

“唔……你不是也在笑。”

“脑子清醒了吗？知道我是谁了吗？”

“没有！我不知道，什么都不知道！”Honey赌气地把头撇向一边。

“那我就让你知道知道。”Monster掰过他的脑袋让他正视自己。

“Honey，我喜欢你，以后的每一天我都在你身边好不好？”

“现在你不也每天都在。”

“那就每个发情期都不要用抑制剂，我陪你过好不好？”

“你不觉得现在的状况你这么说很过分吗？那有你这样上车了再补票的。”

“是很过分诶，那要怎么办啊？”Monster恶意的动了动还在他体内的性器。

“唔嗯！”Honey马上抬起头怒瞪着他，只是在Monster眼中怒气全变成了撒娇，瞪着他的Honey，气鼓鼓的Honey，也都好可爱啊！

“为什么不给标记？”

“因为你都没有告白！”

“可我现在告白了。”

“晚了，我现在怕疼了！”

“那我还有机会吗？”

“那就要看你表现得怎么样了？”

“那我可得要好好表现表现了！”

“啊！你……唔嗯……慢点……啊啊慢点啦！”

 

“什么味？”Lonely Stone一回到第五分队大楼就闻到了空气中的信息素，酸酸甜甜，熟悉又陌生。

“什么什么味？”Hell Kitty和Mini Ming用力吸了吸鼻子也没有感到任何异样。

“难道是……”Stone一脸鸡婆的故作惊讶

“哇靠！”

“不是吧！”

三人一齐往最顶楼上跑，看到Honey房间那几个大洞，又听Stone讲述信息素残留的量。

Hell Kitty都可以脑补出弱小可怜又无助的Honey是怎么把自己关在房间里痛苦抵抗发情期而残忍无情精虫上脑的Monster又是怎么破墙而入把Honey劫走强制标记了的！

“靠北哦！亏你还是队长！你个禽兽不如的王八蛋！Honey在他们星球当地可还是未成年啊！！我要拿宇宙法告你啊！”


End file.
